In reference to beds having side rails to keep persons in bed during their possible restlessness, which might otherwise cause them to fall out of bed if there were no restraining side rails, there have been previous covers provided for these restraining side rails, some of which have been padded.
Margie I. Clark in her U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,530 of 1973, illustrates and describes her bedside rail cover, made of opaque material, such as plastic, quilted cotton, stretch fabric, or double-knit fiber, which is readily washable. The inner portion of her bedside rail cover, for placement adjacent the person in the bed, is about twice as wide as the outer portion, which is folded back against the inner portion and secured by fasteners in the middle and at the ends, over an intermediate brace, i.e. a spaced member, of the restraining bedside rail. She does not first place padding over the spaced members of the side rails.
Patsie Mahoney, in her U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,446 of 1980, in respect to a different type of hospital bed side rail, describes and illustrates how she provides two panels of padded material of a shape similar to the appropriate bed rail, and of a size sufficient to completely cover and enclose the bed rail. Her two panels are hinged together at the top for their movement, between an open, spaced apart relationship, and a closed, coplanar relationship, enclosing the restraining bed rail. Then detachable fasteners are located along the lower edges of the panels, for detachably fastening the two panels on the bed rail. She does not first place padding over the spaced members of the side rails.
Gloria C. Webber, in her U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,765 of 1983, describes and illustrates her envelope and flap, made of a net-like plastic or nylon, which is strong, durable, and washable. The envelope portion slides down over the restraining side rail of a bed, and the flap portion extends under a mattress across the top of a mattress supporting member and is secured thereto. Her envelope and flap, when placed over a bed rail and fully positioned and secured, keep a person in a bed and prevents portions of his or her body from extending between the rails and between the side rail and the mattress. She does not first place padding over the spaced members of the side rails.
Protective cushions for side rails of a bed and within a bed are provided by Donald C. Spanns as illustrated and described in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,326 of 1980. In reference to his cushion placeable over the top spaced member, it is not thereafter covered by a protective cover.
Michael F. Petock, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,495 of 1975, describes and illustrates his design of a child's walker.
To protect furniture in a home from being damaged, as a child, learning to walk, moves his or her stroller or walker around the home, portions of the stroller are padded. A resilient material is placed around a support member, such as a leg of a stroller. The resilient material is of a foam type, such as foam rubber, foam polystyrene, or foam polyurethane. Thereafter, the resilient material is covered using a canvas, natural or synthetic fabric, synthetic resin flexible plastic material, or any other suitable cleanable material, synthetic or natural. The covering is provided with fasteners, such as snap fasteners, clasps, or other fasteners, which are well known.